Remember me please
by Tougara Lyn
Summary: 5 years has passed since Ash and Misty walked on their own paths. An organization is acting up from Kanto to Kalos. A meeting of gym leaders from regions (includes Misty and Brock) was made in Kalos. Meanwhile, our "hero" bumped into the organization and accidentally saw who they are. In result, Ash remembers nothing before he went on his journey in Kalos.
1. Ash had amnesia?

**Me: Hi people~**

**Ash: Hi, me! I'm Ash Ketchum! From pallet town-**

**Misty: Ash, "me" meant Lyn... Her name is NOT 'me'...**

**Ash: Oh, okay.**

**Me: Okaaay... Let's just skip this random awkward chat and skip to... Uh, Serena?**

**Serena: Tougara-lyn doesn't own pokemon~**

* * *

><p><em>"Pikachu!" A raven haired boy shouted as his yellow electric mouse pokemon collapsed. A defeaning scream could be heard flinching him and his opponents.<em>

_"Crap! Hurry up or we'll leave you behind!" a voice said. The next thing he knew, an owl pokemon suddenly appeared in front of his face, and a brown cow pokemon, known as Tauros, tackled him and threw him off the ship in the process. His conscious drifted away._

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"Ash!" A hysterical scream was heard as tiny fists hit his chest. The raven haired, known as Ash, forced his eyes open as his body received a few painful hits.

A blonde haired little girl and a teenage brunette were the first thing Ash saw when he woke up. They had tear stained all over their faces.

"Bonnie? Serena?" He murmured. The two girls lit up immediately at the call of their names.

"Ash!" The brunette girl tackled him with a hug, "You're okay..." a single tear of relief dripped from her face.

"CLEMONT!" The little blonde haired girl shouted and ran out of the room screaming, "ASH IS AWAKE!"

'Ash...?' he repeated in his mind. Ash glanced all over the room filled with white. He was in a hospital room.

"Oh, sorry..." The brunette, Serena, released her arms from his neck, flustering in deep scarlet.

"Ash!" A blonde haired boy ran to the room looking rather exhausted. "You finally woke up!"

"Clemont?" he muttered only to receive an odd stare from the blonde haired boy and Serena.

"Uh, yes. I'm Clemont, this is Serena..." he said pointing to himself and Serena. Then the previous blonde haired girl, Bonnie carrying a pikachu in her arms, came running in, "And that's Bonnie and your Pikachu"

He only got a single nod from Ash.

"Are you okay, Ash?" Serena said in a worried tone.

"Ash... Is that my name?" he asked. The three people froze.

"Wh-what are you talking about, Ash? That's not so funny y'know... You're Ash Ketchum! From Pallet town." Clemont said awkwardly.

"Pallet town? Where is that?" with that reply from him, their eyes widen in the thought of what happened to their friend.

~.~.~.~.~

Meanwhile...

"Sorry, we're late!" A voice said as the door slammed open.2 people entered the room. A brunet with eyes that simply looked like lines, and a girl with braided orange haired that hanged fown to her chest level. Both were panting heavily as if they had run a marathon before they arrived.

"Kanto's representative, I presume?" A girl with long black hair and pink costume that really stood out, known as the gym leader of the new type, fairy, Valerie, asked. She was standing in front of a crowd as if she was the hostess along with a blonde-haired girl who looked slightly older than her was standing next to her, looking rather frozen with a stage-fright-like expressions, the gym leader of fighting that has a lucario that is able to mega evolve, Korrina.

"Y-yes" the orange-haired girl replied. She had a small bruise on her shoulder but hid it well.

"Just 2 people? I thought we requested for 3"

"Y-yes, we were quite short on people, you see..."

"Very well, your names please"

"Brock Takeshi of Pewter City" The brunet with 'lined' eyes said.

"Misty Kasumi Waterflower of Cerulean City" said the orange-haired girl.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Serena had a blank look on her face as she walked along side a cheerful Bonnie who was humming to herself as they had cans of soda carried on their hands.

_pallet town? Where is that?_

"Serena.. SERENA!" Bonnie's shout managed to snap her out of it. "You look pale... Are you sick?"

"N-no! I'm fine... Really..." Serena shutters.

Bonnie just gave her a 'hm...' and then started to run, "Catch me if you can~"

"Wait, Bonnie! You shouldn't run in a hospital! It's dangerous!" Serena called and chased after her only to accidentally bumped into a small figure that quickly ran past her. Fortunately, someone grabbed her hand and pulled her to his chest preventing her fall and managed to catch all the cans she accidentally threw in the process.

"Hey! Shauna!" he shouted, "That's not so nice! Get back here!" but the small figure that accidentally almost knocked her down didn't slow down and ran up the stairs.

"Oh, geez..." Serena could almost feel his breath as he mutters. Bonnie did almost nothing but blinked at the scene of Serena who already had her face slightly red.

"Oh, sorry" he apologized and let her hand go, "Here's your drinks" and shoved her the cans.

"I'm really sorry about my friend just now, she was just worried" he apologized and bowed a little. He has black hair and wore blue from bottom to top. A greninja followed his actions.

"N-no, it's okay..." Serena almost bit her toungue, obviously surprised at his politeness, "it was also my fault for not looking out"

As the boy departed, Serena could almost swore she had seen him before, but she couldn't remember. Putting her finger to her chin, she thought hard only to brush off the thought thinking it might just be her imagination.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"here you go" Serena said and passed a can of soda to a spaced out Clemont sitting quietly in Ash's room.

"Oh, thank you" was his reply and grabbed the can. He then looked back to his machine lying on his hands.

"It's no use..." he suddenly said, "I can't figure out what's going on..."

"You mean with Ash?" Serena asked. Her voice showed worriness and fear. Clemont nodded.

"Are you sure you wouldn't rather go back to the gym leader's meeting? They might have something" Serena asked. Clemont shaked his head.

"I must stay here... Ash might have seen their faces, his life could be in their list" he replied only to scare Serena.

"W-well, that's not for sure, right?" Serena stammered.

"Yeah. I guess we should be optimistic" Clemont said as he noticed Serena's fear.

"That machine is not going to work, Clemont!" Bonnie said as she noticed the tension, "Ash is now unconcious because of that thing, remember?"

Clemont sweatdropped and ashamed as he remembered it... After Bonnie screamed for doctors and Ash was announced to have a short term amnesia due to shock, Clemont used this machine (which is now lying in his hands, broken) in the shape of a hand and knocked him out unconcious.

"right, Pikachu?" Bonnie teased her brother as her finger playfully poked Pikachu's cheek.

"chaaa~" the yellow mouse squealed as electricity flowed from his cheek.

Suddenly, sounds of footsteps drawing closer could be heard as it ended with a loud knock sent to the door.

"Clemont of luminous city, there is an emergency in the meeting! We would like you to return right away!" a voice said.

"What? But-"

"You should go" Serena said, "They might have something"

Clemont turned to Serena with a worried look all over his face.

"I'll protect Ash. I definitely won't let anything hurt him" her eyes showed determination.

"Bonnie will protect Ash too! Pikachu as well!" Bonnie's cheerful voice claimed as she hugged Pikachu tightly like she wouldn't ever going to let him go.

Clemont gulped, but opened the door, "I'll be back right away"

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"I can't believe you actually came later than I did!" A pink haired girl, known as the gym leader of goldenroad city, with the streak of battling a challenger 5 hours straight (A/N: I made this up reminding myself how annoying battling her was), Whitney, exclaimed as she stuck a straw to a bottle filled with milk.

"Whitney, my love! You still look as beautiful as I remember-"

BANG!

Came Brock's croagunk hitting his trainer with a powerful poison jaw straight to the stomach and dragged him away from the scene.

"Yeah, well... A lot happened in the way" Misty replied in an awkward laugh.

"But seriously, to think they would arrange a meeting from the gym leaders of the regions" She suddenly exclaimed changing the subject completely, "The enemy must be pretty strong"

"I guess so. I heard they almost killed a traveller by pushing him off a boat yesterday" Misty added. A ring tone suddenly could be heard from Misty's pocket.

"Sorry" she apologized and picked it up, "Hello? Oh, hi Rudy! No, you're not interrupting at all, we were having a break" she said.

"Who?" Whitney asked as she leaned towards Brock who was still lying on the floor after the impact of Croagunk's poison jab.

"Misty's boyfriend, Rudy..." he replied much to Whitney's shock.

"Uhh, wasn't that guy with the Pikachu name is..."

"Ash. His name was Ash, not Rudy"

"Okay, thanks for the concern, Rudy" Misty said as she was about to hung up the phone. A faint 'love you' was heard from the phone. Misty bit her lip but smiled anyway, "Yeah, I'll miss you too" and hung up.

Whitney only greeted Misty with a worried and suspicious look, "Misty... You..."

"I'm here! What happened!?" Clemont shouted and slammed the door.

"Uh, you happened" came the reply from Korrina. "Why did you come here panicked, Clemont?"

"Huh? But I thought..." Clemont tried to process what happened to his mind and reached to a conclusion he doesn't want to happen, "Oh no..." he ran out.

"What just happened?" A man with blonde spiky hair came in along with a lady with purple hair wearing a purple gown, and a black haired girl wearing school-like uniforms.

"I don't know. Clemont was supposed to keep an eye on the traveller who was pushed off a ship yesterday, but..." Valerie said rather concerned.

"I'll go check on him! Some of you, follow me!" Korrina shouted and got into her roller skates.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Serena sighed as she watches the unconcious Ash. Her Fennekin and Ash's Pikachu were sleeping soundly on a sleeping Bonnie's lap who was leaning against her shoulder.

_There is no use worrying, all you need to think about is how you could help_

"Excuse me" A voice coming from the door said along with some knocks. the door opened and a hand carrying a basket filled with fruits popped out, "you have a gift from professor Sycamore"

"Oh, thank you" Serena walked towards the door as soon as she let Bonnie lean against the chair. She grabbed the basket from the hand and about to put it on the table next to the door when a hand grabbed hers and she felt something suddenly covered her mouth.

"Good night" a voice whispered to her ear.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"Clemont! What's going on?" Korrina shouted as she finally catch up to him.

"It's Ash! Someone told me there was an emergency in the meeting so I went there-" Clemont explained as they kept on running.

"But there wasn't any emergency whatsoever!" Korrina shouted denying.

"In other words, someone tricked you" Brock said.

"Yes, probably..." Clemont turned to his back. To his surprise, a crowd of gym leaders was racing behind him.

"I said some of you! Not all of you!" Korrina shouts, "Uhh, Kanto and Sinnoh! Go back and guard the meeting room! Hoenn can go to the hospital lobby and search for any suspicious person! The rest follow me!"

In their distance, Clemont could hear a certain scream he is familiar with which made him started to panick and run faster.

It was Bonnie's scream

~.~.~.~.~.

**Me: Cliffhanger~**

**Ash: How come I only get to play dead!?**

**Me: because I want you to(?). **

**Misty: So, mind telling me at least the name of the enemy? Like team rocket, galactic, magma, etc**

**Me: That, I have no idea... Uh, would you like to help me think of a random name, whoever's reading? **

**Serena: If no one suggest anything?**

**Me: I'll just make it random... oh, and... As for Valerie's personality... She hasn't appeared in the anime, so I'm just making the personality up... I'll change the personality as soon as she appears in the anime though~**


	2. The org moves

**Me: ORAS FINISHED! According to my save file it took me... 14 hours... Oh well..**

**Ash: Okay, now what?**

**Me: delta episodes... Right...? I don't know what now...**

**Misty: How about trying wi fi battle?**

**Me: NO! I'm NEVER going to that humiliation again**

**Serena: Humiliation?**

**Steven: She won 2 out of 5 wi fi battles**

**Misty: who're you?**

**Me: My one and only male OC, to commemorate your appearance, disclaimer pls?**

**Steven: Uh, was it... You don't own pokemon whatsoever...?**

**Me: good enough**

* * *

><p>"Bonnie!" Clemont shouts as he, with the crowd of gym leaders right on his tail, slammed the door open. An unconscious Serena was lying on the floor sleeping soundly. Ash was still out cold. Fennekin had swirly eyes and was beside a wall with scars and scraps all over her. Beside her, was Ash's Pikachu, with condition no better than her, trying to stand up but failed. While Bonnie was on the floor gasping for air as she held her neck. The little girl collapsed.<p>

Clemont had a quick panick attack and ran towards his sister. He shook her body lightly. His eyes showed fear. But the girl didn't wake up which made Clemont's heart nearly stopped. He hugged her tightly, that's when he heard a light snore coming from her. Clemont blinked. 'Oh, she's just sleeping' he sighed in relief.

"What.. Happened here?" Korrina wondered out loud.

"Well, we can hear the details once my sister and Serena wake up..." Clemont replied as he gently puts his sister on the couch, "Meanwhile" he glanced at the two injured pokemon, "We should send them to the PC"

"What are you talking about?" Whitney frowned, "This is a hospital... Don't they have medical treatment for pokemon too?"

"Usually, yes" Valerie replied and cuddled Pikachu and Fennekin in her arms, "but not this one... This hospital only deals with humans and only humans" she earned an 'oh' from the johto gym leader.

"Heeey!" A voice suddenly shouts, "We found 3 people here!"

The voice was soon shushed by whoever was beside her.

"Yes, you're Flannery from Hoenn, I take it? I've heard you were quite energetic" Valerie replied in a slightly high yet sarcastic tone so she could hear her from downstairs. "Johto, would you please take a look?"

The three Johto gym leaders nodded and ran downstairs when they were scolded by a nurse, "No running in the hospital please!" and made them walk in a speed between running and walking.

Meanwhile, Bonnie opened an eye, close it, and open both eyes forcing herself to wake up. Clemont soon notice it and smiled in delight. The blonde-haired girl yawned as she forces herself to stand, "Morning, Clemont" she mumbled.

"Bonnie! What happened just now?" Clemont questions her immediately.

"Huh? Oh, uhh... Huh?" Bonnie tilts her head in confusion. She brought up her finger to her chin thinking hard, "What happened just now?"

"You don't remember?" Clemont asked.

"Huh? Uh, I remembered falling asleep in Serena's shoulder... Then I don't know" she replied, "Where am I anyway? In a hospital?"

The three Kalos gym leaders exchange worried glances. Korrina approaches her and bend her knees to the girl's height, "Bonnie" she points at the herself, "What's my name?"

Bonnie tilts her head in confusion and replied, "Korrina"

"And who is she?" Valerie asked pointing to the sleeping Serena on the floor.

Bonnie stood up and approached the sleeping beauty, playfully poking her cheek, "Why is Serena sleeping on the floor?"

Serena, bothered by Bonnie's finger, tightly shuts her eyes and opened them.

"Ah, she woke up" Bonnie exclaimed grinning happily.

It took Serena a while to remind herself how she ended up sleeping in the cold floor. Her eyes widen and screams.

"What? What's wrong?" Clemont asked panicking a bit.

"Ash!" she grabbed Clemont by his neck collar and dragged him a few iches apart from her face, "Some delivery from professor Sycamore came and then... And then... Where's Ash? How is he? Is he okay?" Serena bombarded Clemont with questions.

"H-he's okay" Clemont said assuring her, she lets go of his neck collar. "see?" he points towards the sleeping Ash. Serena puts her hand to her chest and sighed in relief.

Bonnie tilts her head in confusion, "Who's Ash?" all eyes went to her. She approached Ash's bed and playfully pokes him in the cheek, "Who is he?"

"Oh no..." Clemont muttered

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"I don't get why we're supposed to guard the meeting room" Candice, Sinnoh's ice gym leader, muttered as she taps her foot impatiently, "my kiai is burning to battle"

"I guess they think someone might break in and steal these documents of strategies we just made" Another Sinnoh's gym leader, Volkner said.

Brock nodded, "Now, while we have nothing to do..." he started and approached Candice with a flower bouquet he took out of nowhere "Candice, darling-"

"Focus, romeo" Misty pulled his ear away from Candice who was awkwardly laughing, "You seriously haven't changed at all"

Candice's sentence made Misty confused, "Wait, you've met him? You know her?" Misty asked pointing to them respectively.

"Of course" Volkner replied in their stead, "It's been about 2 years since he and Ash came to my gym for a challenge"

"Ash went to Sinnoh?" Misty asked again. _Wow, I missed up a lot of things_

"Oui" Fantina answered nodding, "I remember... It was you, Ash, and that fantastic coordinator, Dawn"

"Another coordinator?" Misty gave Brock a look, "What's with Ash and coordinators?"

"Hmm?" Candice said in a teasing tone, "What is your relationship with Ash anyway?"

"Crushing~" Brock quickly replied and earned a hit from her mallet.

"I have boyfriend and Rudy would be glad to hurt you, Brock!"

As they were having their little chit-chat, with Misty in the inferior side where the girls-plus Brock-cornered her on Ash. Something, or someone was slowly tip-toe-ing to the meeting room. It hid under a table where a pile of paper were stacking on. A hand reaches the top of the table and grabbed some of them.

Whatever it is, snickered to itself quietly and was going further into the meeting room. Apparently, Volkner noticed and already acted while the others were busy interrogating Misty.

As the someone was sneaking around from table to table, it arrives to a table in front of a shelf filled with rocks where it found a small pokemon with yellow body and long black ears. The pokemon waves cheerfully at it. At first, the someone moved a step back in case of danger, but the pokemon offered a hand. The someone was confused but gladly took it anyway, the two had a good handshake for a few cheerful seconds. Meanwhile, someone who was watching them from the door slapped his forehead as the did that.

"Helioptile" Volkner whispered, "Shock wave"

The Helioptile who was holding the someone's hand releases electrical energy from it's body towards it's hand and electrocute the someone while still having the grin on it's face. Whilst there was a yellow light coming from under the table, everyone on the room finally notice.

"Ambipom, get away!" a voice shouted from the door.

"Who's there!?" Misty shouted and ran to the door. Meanwhile, Ambipom managed to break free of Helioptile's electric hand and accidentally hit the shelf behind it. The rocks that were sitting quietly like a collection on the shelf shook and a sun stone dropped from it. The sun stone hit Ambipon's head making it faint and flew to the Helioptile. Helioptile catches the sun stone and glowed bright.

"Return, Ambipom!" a red light covered the fainted Ambipom and disappears.

When the gym leaders slammed the door open, a figure was seen running away. Without thinking, Misty ran after it.

"Wait! We shouldn't leave the meeting room empty!" Candice shouts, but Misty didn't hear her.

"Fantina, Brock, stay here. Candice and I will go" Volkner said and turned to his Helioptile, "Helioptile, let's move" but his Helioptile wasn't there. Instead, a Heliolisk replaces it. It took Volkner a while to reach a conclusion, "Oh, so all you needed was a sun stone..."

"Volkner, are we running or what?" Candice asked half shouting. Volkner nodded as the two-plus Heliolisk-chased after Misty and the figure.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Ash-who was already awake-put a finger on his chin thinking hard. In front of him were 3 people. All had an annoyed look on their faces; a brunette around Bonnie's age who bumped into Serena a while back, a boy his age who helped Serena after nearly falling a while back, and a blonde haired boy who was wearing odd clothing from like, the medieval area's fashion. The gym leaders from Hoenn and Johto were beside him whispering to each other.

Flannery was whispering on, "Hey, isn't that Ash Ketchum who challenged us like a few years ago?", and earned a reply from Wattson, "He certainly looks like him", which Jasmine add, "It's not looks like him... It IS him..." a question by Whitney, "Shouldn't we say something? We know him and here he is having an amnesia", Falkner shook his head disagreeing, Winona told them, "Our top priority is his memory on who attacked him, not his memory on his past"

"Hey, can we go now?" the little girl asked, "At least, can I go now? I know Ash, why would I threaten my friend's life?"

"Oh yeah, let's just let Shauna go. Then we're down to 2 people" Ash said.

"Sorry, but no. We saw you were running in a hurry... This is a hospital. No running in the hospital" Flannery replied and gave the Johto's gym leaders a playful glare.

"Anyway, are they one of the ones that attacked you?" Winona asked Ash. Ash thought hard, but he's not so sure as he doesn't even remember about the ship incident they told him. But, every time they glance at them, they looked at him as if he was their only hope. He couldn't really let them down, so he answered, "I don't know"

"We told you already" Shauna said putting her hands on her hips, "My friend, Tierno, was hospitalized so I was obviously hurrying"

"According to witnesses, you had been running around in circles for a while" Jasmine said.

"That's because she doesn't know where his room is" the boy who helped Serena out replied. Shauna blushed embarrassed.

"And they said you were chasing her for a while and disappears, you... Uhh..." Whitney said.

"It's Calem, and I lost track of her so I went to Tierno's room but she wasn't there, then I saw her running around, so I chased after her" he replied glaring at Shauna.

"Okay, and you're...?" Winona asked the blonde haired boy

"Oh, I'm Rich-or not-Steven" was his reply silencing all of them.

"HE'S THE ONE WHO DID IT!" Shauna points at the boy.

"I was asked to find a person called; Ash Ketchum... Sis says something about him being in danger... And to find him ASAP" he replied quickly.

"Uh, I'm Ash Ketchum... Or so they tell me" Ash said raising his hand up.

"Oh, okay. Mind if I hang out around you for... Who knows when?" he asked.

Ash shrugged, "Sure, why not?"

But the gym leaders didn't agree and answered, "No, of course not"

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"Stop!" Misty shouts and chased the figure outside the hospital. She took out a pokeball and threw it, "Starmie, rapid spin!"

Misty's blue star fish pokemon spun in the air and circled the figure. A long thread was tangled on Starmie that tied the figure up.

"Now here's payback!" she shouts and hits the figure's head with her mallet she took out of nowhere repeatedly.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"Wow, this whole amnesia is tiring me out" Korrina said slumping down to a chair.

"It's almost dark as well" Valerie added as she stares at the setting sun, "I guess we could call it a day after this"

"Serena, can you take Bonnie back to the PC for some rest?" Clemont asked.

Serena nodded, "Sure, I'll check on Pikachu and my Fennekin too.

Clemont bent down to his sister's level and asked, "Bonnie, are you REALLY okay?" Bonnie puffed her cheek in annoyance, "You've asked me that 3 times now! I'm A-OK". Clemont smiled and pats her head.

They went to their respective routes; Clemont, Valerie, and Korrina went back to the lobby, while Serena and Bonnie exits the hospital and on their way to the PC.

As they were walking 'Bonnie' grinned to herself and whispered, "At least, this Bonnie is"

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"Hey, c'mon! Wake up" Misty said and kicked the figure in black who was tied up, "Those hits aren't that hard!"

The figure kept silent.

"Well, I should take off your mask now" she said and pulled the black cloth that covers the head.

"Wh-what the..." Misty muttered. Her eyes on a doll that was covered in black cloth. A paper; 'idiot' was written in bold and caps letters. Misty screams annoyed.

~.~,~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"I've managed to escape, boss" a woman with purple hair said to the phone covering her ear as she rode on a Rapidash, "Yes, and tell that mad scientist this purple monkey is useless" she continued, "Yes, one if them chased me but I had Mars's Clefairy to use substitute. Yes, I've given that meeting room a little gift from my sweet Skuntank, and I have the documents you wanted" she said and pulled out a pile of papers.

"Ice beam, Glaceon" a beam of ice was launched accidentally freezing the papers the woman was holding, "Gah! I missed!"

The woman turned to see 2 gym leaders of Sinnoh; Candice and Volkner... Riding a bike with Volkner paddling while Candice has her Glaceon in her arms that shot the ice beam just now.

"Boss, it seems like 2 gym leaders are chasing me... Send me reinforcement... One of them was said could rival against a champion" the woman told the phone as her Rapidash manages to dodge the ice beams.

"Faster, Volkner! I have to get close to her or Glaceon will miss!" Candice pursued.

"Easy for you to say! Why are we riding a bike anyway?"

"'cuz... Neither of us have any pokemon that we could ride on, and... Misty's bike was in front of our eyes. This bike has a passenger seat!"

"Do I need to use that?" the purple haired woman asked her phone

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"There's no need for that" A man on the other side of the phone replied. He turned towards a huge web in front of him. An evil smile painted on his face as he said, "We already have what we needed"

Tangled on the web in front of him, was an unconcious Bonnie...

* * *

><p><strong>Me: And I couldn't put any fluffy moments at all... *sulks*<br>**

**Ash: then make some! Easy, right?**

**Me: Yeah... I'll just make some in the next chapt... Hopefully I can make the part where you and Mist finally meet.**

**Volkner: I don't like the fact I'm riding a bike.**

**Me: You get a helioptile that evolves into a heliolisk! Don't complain! Now good night!**


End file.
